This invention relates generally to swimming pools and in particular to a vinyl pool liner assembly attachable to a swimming pool.
Three common liner materials for swimming pools are plaster, fibreglass, and polyvinyl chloride (PVC). All three materials have respective advantages and disadvantages. For example, plaster is relatively easy to apply to the swimming pool and is durable; well maintained plaster lined pools have been known to last for up to 20 years. However, plaster tends to stain easily, and the surface can break down if not maintained regularly. Fibreglass is relatively inert, is less susceptible to staining than plaster, and is non-porous. However, fibreglass is brittle and can be difficult to apply.
PVC lined pools, commonly known simply as vinyl-lined pools, are relatively new to the North American pool industry. Lining the walls of a pool with vinyl liner sheets typically involves first laying a fibre blanket over the pool""s walls; the blanket allows the vinyl liner to contract and expand with the underlying pool structure. Then, vinyl sheets stored on rolls are unrolled and installed over the blanket with each sheet secured to each other by an adhesive.
Unlike fibreglass, vinyl liners are flexible, and thus are compliant to movement of the concrete foundation of the pool. The vinyl material can be formulated to resist swimming pool chemicals and can contain antibacterial and antifungal agents. However, one major drawback of vinyl liners is that over time, the walls of the liner, particularly the upper portion of the liner above the water line of a filled pool, become faded due to weathering and exposure to sun light. Typically, such unsightly faded pool liners are simply replaced, even though they may still be structurally sound.
Several examples of previously patented arrangements are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,073 Methot of Jul. 22, 1986 discloses a vinyl-lined swimming pool coping having a PC liner and a PVC snap cap for protecting the liner from sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,849 Kindness of Dec. 22, 1987 discloses a pool liner retainer having an upper peripheral edge that is formed with a greater thickness of vinyl material then the rest of the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,327 Gillebaard of Jan. 28, 1992 shows a portable, above ground swimming pool that is constructed to be less susceptible to sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,748 Stillman, Jr. of Oct. 8, 1974 discloses a swimming pool coping having a panel extending downwardly to overlap the top of the liner for protecting the liner from sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,201 Peterson of Jun. 20, 2000 discloses a protective covering for an inflatable swimming pool for improving durability; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,941 Kuss of Feb. 29, 1972 discloses a swimming pool liner with each corner of the liner having a thermal barrier intermediate the liner and the sidewalls for preventing ice damage.
None of the above mentioned specifications disclose the unique combination of the present invention which utilizes a main liner sheet and a secondary liner sheet heat sealed or otherwise suitably connected thereto with the top edge of the main liner sheet and the protective or secondary sheet being detachably connected to a coping of a swimming pool perimeter. The liner material can be manufactured from a beaded vinyl material and the second or protective liner may extend part way or completely downwardly to the bottom of the main liner sheet.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a pool liner assembly that comprises a main liner subassembly and a secondary liner subassembly, The main liner subassembly comprises a main liner sheet for lining the walls of a pool, and a main liner fastener at the top edge of the main liner sheet for fastening the main liner subassembly to a coping of the pool. The secondary liner subassembly comprises a secondary liner sheet overlapping an upper portion of the main liner sheet and has a bottom edge that is attached to the main liner sheet, and a secondary liner fastener at the top edge of the secondary liner sheet, for fastening the secondary liner subassembly to the coping of the pool.
The main liner sheet and secondary liner sheet may be made from a vinyl material. Further, the bottom edge of the secondary liner sheet may be attached to the main liner sheet by a heat seal. Also, the secondary liner sheet may have a width that is substantially the same as the main liner sheet, and a depth that is at least 15 inches. Further, the main and secondary liner fasteners may be flexible clips for clipping to respective tracks of the coping.
The secondary liner sheet may be attached to the front or back surface of the main liner sheet. If the secondary liner sheet is attached to the back surface of the main liner sheet, the secondary liner sheet is positioned such that an upper portion of the main liner sheet covers the secondary liner sheet. After exposure to sunlight has faded this portion of the main liner sheet, it can be cut away from the assembly to reveal the freshly exposed secondary liner sheet. If the secondary liner sheet is attached to the front surface of the liner sheet, it serves as a protective covering for the main liner sheet portion covered by the secondary liner sheet.